SolZen (Super Robot)
The ancient and wise SolZen, who is a veteran of many great conflicts. His name is suppose to be Sol Zen, but he doesn't bother correcting people. Appearance SolZen is a tall robot with a heroic build, his cubic armor is orange and covered in red flame markings. He has large black shoulder pads that point to the side. His helmet has a face plate, a crest with a blue gem on his forehead and antennae on his cone shaped ears. His eyes are golden and on his back are twin rocket Engines. He also has a waist skirt. Personality SolZen feels old, like he has seen it all, while not actually old enough that he should feel that way, he now prefers to spend him time teaching other in the way of combat, well actually he prefers to spend his time drowning in Engex, Energon, and his favorite drink/fuel Engen. One would call him lazy, but Sol strongest attack, demands for high levels of fuel. Sol is known to wise crack and talk back to anyone, he can also be temperamental and there are times one may suspect he is not taking things seriously. SolZen is courageous, or simply doesn't care enough to be scared, and has a strong sense mortal duty, despite this he can appear callous at time since he has a strategic way of thinking. He is also keen to dish out wisdom to others, though mostly he just insults people. He is often the firs to see the flaw in things and thinks more than people realize.He is also humorously afraid of heights and flying. History A veteran of many battles, he is suspected of having a Special Heart. While one would assume he is simply wasting time drinking, he is in fact stocking up on energy, for battle, or for his intense training. pending. Profile * Strength: 9 * Durability: 9 * Agility: 10 * Firepower: 10 * Skill: 10 * Intelligence: 10 Weapons and Abilities * Beam Sabers: Stored in the sides of his waist skirt is a large number of energy blades, with blades made of plasma they can damage a normal Super Robot but not one with Space Titanium Skin. * Beam Axe: Emerging out of his arm and replacing his hand is a double sided battle axe made of plasma. Unlike his Beam Sabers this weapon can cut through Space Titanium Armor * Laser Rifle: A standard issue weapon that he modified, usually stored in a compartment in his back * Plasma Ejectors/Casters: The engines on his back fire out streams of plasma for atmospheric flight, but since SolZen hates flying, he had it that they could double as plasma casters. * AV Vulcans: High powered railguns stored in his arms. * Energy Shield: His arms can produce shields of energy. * Sol Blade: A straight sword, summoned from Subspace, it can be charged to easily pierce Space Titanium and other powerful weapons. It is a Danger Blade * Micron Boosters: Small thrusters in his feet to soften landing. He uses them to dash as well. * Space Titanium Armor: His armor is made of Space Titanium, meaning that he is immune to gunpowder based guns and explosives. * Heart Cannon: His weapon of last resort, his chest opens up and he burns all of his remaining fuel to fire a beam. At full power the energy would have normally caused him to explode. Category:Super Robots Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Event Category:Characters